


Ценность и цена

by Ozero_Kate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate
Summary: Ледибаг всегда была сильной. Для Кота Нуара этот факт являлся неоспоримой истиной, иначе и быть не могло, ведь пятнистая героиня из любой ситуации находила выход, никогда не сдавалась и путеводной звездой манила Кота за собой. Поэтому герой никак не ожидал, что однажды Леди дрожащим голосом произнесет:— Как думаешь, Нуар, сколько журналисты заплатят за снятие моей маски?





	Ценность и цена

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Prices and Values](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883170) by [Omeganian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganian/pseuds/Omeganian)



**Истинно ценное цены не имеет**

 

      Ледибаг всегда была сильной. Для Кота Нуара этот факт являлся неоспоримой истиной — иначе и быть не могло, ведь пятнистая героиня из любой ситуации находила выход, никогда не сдавалась и путеводной звездой манила Кота за собой. Да, иногда и она совершала ошибки, оступалась, промахивалась, падала на него с неба и связывала нитью йо-йо… Но это заставляло Нуара восхищаться ей еще больше: не было слабости, которую идеальная Леди не могла бы преодолеть.  
  
      Поэтому, увидев силуэт напарницы на одной из крыш, Кот Нуар не сразу понял, что что-то не так.  
  
      Окрыленный мыслью о неожиданной встрече с любовью всей своей жизни герой тотчас удлинил шест и в три прыжка преодолел разделявшее их расстояние. Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы произнести очередное нелепое приветствие, призванное в шутливой форме намекнуть на глубину его чувств, но…  
  
      Ледибаг сидела на самом краю, ссутулившись, обнимая себя руками. Ее плечи дрожали, голова была опущена, а сама она казалась невероятно хрупкой.  
  
      Сердце Кота болезненно сжалось.  
  
      Все заготовленные каламбуры вылетели из его головы. Он должен был что-то сказать, как-то обозначить свое присутствие, узнать, в чем причина  _такого_  состояния его Леди.  
  
      Но слова застряли в горле, и даже сглотнув этот комок, Нуар смог лишь облизнуть пересохшие губы: он не знал, что вообще можно произнести в этой ситуации. Что  _нужно_  произнести, чтобы успокоить возлюбленную, чтобы выведать, что сломило ее стойкость? Что сделать, чтобы вернуть героине Парижа улыбку? Кто мог обидеть прекрасную Леди? Нуар без сомнений применит к нему «Катаклизм»!  
  
      Кот твердо решил, что сделает ради любимой все, что угодно.  
  
      Вот только не мог решиться обратить на себя ее внимание.  
  
      Он так и стоял бы, замерев, наблюдая за Леди, но тихий всхлип донесся до его чутких ушей.  
  
      С лязгом жезла, выпавшего из рук, пришло осознание невозможного.   
  
      Ледибаг  **плакала**.   
  
      Та, чья целеустремленность заставляла Кота ее боготворить, та, что не сдавалась и не опускала руки, какой бы безвыходной ни была ситуация, та, что своим примером заставляла двигаться вперед во что бы то ни стало, в одиночестве проливала слезы.  
  
      Шум не остался незамеченным. Теперь Ледибаг знала, что уже не одна, и ей даже не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто нарушил ее уединение.  
  
      — Как думаешь, Нуар, — чуть слышно произнесла она, — сколько журналисты заплатят за снятие моей маски?  
  
      Кот ожидал услышать что угодно, но не этот вопрос. Его Леди постоянно твердила, насколько важным является для героя тайна личности. Не раз повторяла об опасности, которую может повлечь за собой неосторожное раскрытие. Боялась доверить секрет даже верному напарнику, готовому отдать за нее свою жизнь, но интересовалась, какую цену запросят те, кому ни в коем случае нельзя знать эту тайну?  
  
      Неужели она решила раскрыться всему Парижу? Нет. Этого и быть не могло! Но тогда к чему был вопрос?  
  
      — Мы столько делаем для города, — продолжила героиня, не дождавшись ответа, — но ни разу не попросили ничего взамен. Мы потратили столько времени и сил, но не получили ни евро.  
  
      — Моей Леди не хватает на модную сумочку? — попытался как можно непринужденнее спросить Кот. Вышло ужасно: его голос дрогнул, но Ледибаг никак на это не отреагировала.  
  
      Сердце героя Парижа обливалось кровью. Что же могло довести его Леди до такого состояния, что она задумалась не только о снятии маски, но и о благодарности от горожан? Баг всегда бескорыстно сражалась ради мирных жителей, ставя их безопасность превыше всего, даже простого «спасибо» никогда ни от кого не требовала!  
  
      — А во сколько, — Ледибаг вновь обратилась с вопросом к напарнику, — можно  _оценить_  девственность героини Парижа?  
  
      Внутри Нуара что-то оборвалось.  
  
      Гнев на то, что заставило его Леди задуматься о  **таком** , отчаяние от осознания собственного бессилия и желание помочь во что бы то ни стало слились воедино, вытеснив все прочие эмоции. В два шага Кот очутился подле возлюбленной, резким движением он развернул девушку лицом к себе и, посмотрев в покрасневшие от слез глаза, прорычал:  
  
      — Черт возьми, Ледибаг, что случилось?!  
  
      Героиня ответила не сразу.  
  
      Шмыгнув носом, она уткнулась в плечо верного напарника и близкого друга. Рыданий она больше не сдерживала: громкие всхлипы один за другим вырывались из ее уст, а слезы, стекая по лицу, капали на черный костюм хвостатого героя.  
  
      Как бы сильно ни хотел Нуар знать ответ, он не смел торопить свою Леди. Кот мог лишь тихонечко гладить любимую по волосам да обнимать ее, безмолвно демонстрируя свое желание быть ей поддержкой.  
  
      — Мой отец болен, — наконец прошептала Баг. — Не хватает денег на лечение. Даже если мы продадим все, что у нас есть... Мы столько делаем для Парижа, Нуар, так почему Париж не может спасти моего отца?  
  
      — Назови сумму, — твердо произнес Кот, — я найду.  
  
      Господи, если дело только в деньгах — Нуар сможет решить эту проблему! Он ни за что не позволит своей Леди потерять отца, обязательно достанет нужную сумму, найдет лучших врачей, сделает все, что угодно, лишь бы больше никогда не видеть ее слез.  
  
      И не слышать вопросов, которые она задавала.  
  
      — Я так не могу… — послышался тихий ответ. — Это слишком большая сумма, я не смогу вернуть тебе ее.  
  
      — Не надо возвращать, моя Леди, — Кот прикусил губу, чтобы не заскулить. Он и не думал о том, чтобы требовать деньги назад, какой бы ни оказалась названная сумма. Даже если ему придется отказаться от всего своего состояния, залезть в долги, Нуар не потребует от любимой ни евро.  
  
      Лишь бы только снова увидеть ее улыбку.  
  
      — Хочешь, чтобы взамен я стала твоей девушкой? — ножом вонзилась в сердце героя горькая усмешка возлюбленной. Да, он всегда мечтал о взаимности с ее стороны, но никогда не опустился бы на шантаж!  
  
      — Что за чушь ты несешь, Ледибаг?! — слезы выступили и на его глазах. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я могу  _так_  с тобой поступить?  
  
      — Хочешь бескорыстно отдать мне крупную сумму? — грустно вздохнула пятнистая героиня. — У меня не бедная семья, но даже продав дом и… родительский бизнес… в лучшем случае мы наскребем треть необходимого. И где ты возьмешь столько денег? Ограбишь банк?  
  
      — Найду, — уверенно заявил Нуар. — Только скажи, сколько нужно.  
  
      — Ты псих, — тонкие пальчики девушки погладили Кота по спине. — Спасибо за желание помочь, — мягко прошептала она, — но я не могу принять эту помощь.  
  
      — Но почему, моя Леди?  
  
      — Я ведь уже говорила: я не смогу вернуть долг.  
  
      Нуар закрыл глаза, чтобы собраться с мыслями и успокоиться. Он видел, что Леди тяжело давался отказ, но даже в такой ситуации она оставалась принципиальной. От этих денег зависела жизнь ее отца, любой другой на ее месте без раздумий бы согласился принять их. Но не Ледибаг. Видимо, так ее воспитали. Возможно, именно ее отец внушил ей правило «не бери то, что не можешь отдать». И, вероятно, он сам бы отказался от такого пожертвования.  
  
      — Ладно, попробуем по-другому, — вздохнул герой. Если Баг не желала быть в долгу, Нуар найдет другой способ, чтобы заставить ее взять деньги. — У меня есть друг, — сказал Кот. — Богатый друг. Если ты хочешь снять маску за деньги — сделай это перед ним. Он фанат героев Парижа, но человек неплохой. Головой ручаюсь, что твой секрет он никому не выдаст. Наоборот, доплатит за то, что будет единственным, кому известна твоя тайна.  
  
      Леди с надеждой посмотрела на напарника, у которого снова болезненно сжалось сердце. Ну почему, черт возьми, продать свой секрет ей было легче, чем принять от него безвозмездную помощь?  
  
      — Сумма очень большая, — на одном дыхании произнесла Ледибаг и прошептала напарнику на ухо цену своего секрета. — Ты уверен, — ее голос вновь задрожал, — что даже  _столько_  он готов заплатить?  
  
      Кот был готов отдать ей и больше, поэтому он лишь молча кивнул.  
  
      — Что же это у тебя за друзья-то такие? — нервный смешок вырвался из уст героини. В ее глазах читалась надежда на скорое спасение отца и страх, что эта надежда окажется ложной.  
  
      — Его зовут Адриан Агрест. Его отец известный дизайнер, да и сам он мо…  
  
      — Нет! — обтянутые алой тканью ладошки закрыли Нуару рот. Надежда исчезла из взгляда Ледибаг, оставив только отчаяние. — Только не перед ним.  
  
      — Но почему? — спросил Кот, как только вновь получил возможность сказать хоть слово. Почему Баг, готовая раскрыться первому встречному,  _так_  отреагировала на это имя? Неужели без маски напарник был ей настолько противен, что одна мысль о том, чтобы снять маску перед ним, так сильно пугала героиню Парижа?  
  
      — Это будет подло, — закусив нижнюю губу, ответила Леди. — Мы с ним знакомы.  
  
      В любой другой день Нуар бы прыгал от счастья, узнав, что знаком с возлюбленной без маски, и принялся бы перечислять всех, кого знает, чтобы найти ее. Сейчас же это его совершенно не волновало. Гораздо важнее было избавить Багги от слез.  
  
      — Он точно разочаруется, увидев на месте героини Парижа  _меня_ , — с нескрываемой грустью произнесла прекрасная Леди. — Получится, что это мошенничество.  
  
      Как сильно Коту Нуару хотелось сказать, что Адриан Агрест никогда не посмеет разочароваться в Ледибаг! Но он вынужден был сдержать этот порыв: до тех пор, пока Леди не знала, что Кот и Адриан — это один человек, у него все еще оставалась возможность помочь любимой.  
  
      — Но если вы с ним знакомы, — неуверенно прошептал Нуар, — может, попросишь у него денег? Он ведь добрый парень — не откажет в помощи.  
  
      — Котенок, — несмотря на свое горе, Ледибаг удостоила напарника ласковой улыбкой, — как ты себе это представляешь? Кто в здравом уме подарит такую сумму? Я ведь говорила: мне жизни не хватит, чтобы все вернуть.  
  
      — Тогда, — герой нервно сглотнул. Должно же быть, должно же быть хоть что-то, чтобы Баг приняла его помощь! — Тогда маску перед ним сниму я.  
  
      — Нет, Котик, — Леди печально покачала головой. — Это…  
  
      — Я все равно собирался это сделать, — выпалил Нуар, не давая возможности любимой договорить. — Я, правда, хотел купить крутой телефон. Что ж, увеличу нужную мне сумму на нужную тебе и заключу сделку.  
  
      — Ты ведь понимаешь,  _насколько_  придется ее увеличить?  
  
      — Адриан говорил, что цена его не волнует. Мы даже дату уже обговорили, — на ходу сочинял Кот, надеясь, что этот рассказ сможет убедить упрямую девушку принять его помощь. — В любом случае, если сумма его не устроит — он может и отказаться.  
  
      — Но я не смогу верну…  
  
      — Мне хватит того, что ты пообещаешь, что не будешь торговать своей тайной. И… телом.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриан сел на кровать и устало потер виски. Неделю назад, в тот же день, как узнал, что его Леди нуждалась в деньгах, он полностью обналичил свой банковский счет, а следующим вечером передал деньги своей возлюбленной. Вопрос времени, когда об этом узнает находящийся в командировке Габриель Агрест, но Адриан был готов к разговору с отцом. Как никак, ему уже двадцать, счет был его собственным, состоящим из наследства от матери и заработанного на фотосессиях. Куда больше младшего Агреста волновало другое.  
  
      Сегодня он вновь встречался с Ледибаг. Она выглядела невероятно счастливой: сообщила, что ее отцу назначили дату операции, прогнозы успешные, но…  
  
      Кот делал это не ради ее благодарности, однако Баг через слово говорила «спасибо». Он был рад вновь увидеть ее улыбку, но не хотел, чтобы любимая чувствовала себя ему обязанной. Леди ни разу не назвала его глупым Котом, не закатила глаза на очередной каламбур, не стукнула йо-йо по голове за неудачную шутку.  
  
      Адриан был счастлив от мысли, что смог ей помочь, но почему же эта помощь увеличила пропасть между ними? Юноша очень надеялся, что когда-нибудь Ледибаг вновь станет вести себя с ним как прежде. Но что для этого нужно сделать?  
  
      От раздумий его отвлек телефонный звонок.  
  
      — И тебе привет, Нино, — вяло произнес юноша, поднеся телефон к уху. Ляиф был его лучшим другом, но сейчас Адриан был не в том настроении, чтобы слушать о музыкальных миксах или новинках кинематографа.  
  
      Вот только Нино звонил совсем по другому вопросу.  
  
      — Подожди, что ты сказал?! — прокричал он в трубку, разбудив своим криком задремавшего квами.  
  
       _Пазл сложился_.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриан узнал от Нино, Нино от Альи, Алья от родителей Маринетт.  
  
      Дюпен-Чен забрали в полицию, заинтересовавшись тем, откуда она в короткий срок смогла достать большую сумму наличных.  _Знакомую_  сумму наличных. Деньги, требуемые на лечение  _родного отца_ , о болезни которого Маринетт не сказала даже Алье.  
  
      Но Леди сказала Коту.  
  
      Как и то, что она была знакома с Адрианом Агрестом в реальной жизни.  
  
      Черт возьми, как же он был слеп!  
  
      Вот только думать о том, как глупый Кот не смог разглядеть любовь всей своей жизни среди близких —  _ближайших_  — друзей, сейчас совершенно не было времени. Хотя и обидно было, что Маринетт назвала его просто  _знакомым_ , ведь даже не зная, что она Ледибаг, он считал ее хорошей подругой. Но еще больше его задевала мысль, что Леди была уверена, что он непременно разочаруется, узнав ее настоящую личность. Неужели Маринетт была о нем настолько плохого мнения? Или… она думала  _так_  о себе?  
  
      В любом случае, у него еще будет возможность во всем разобраться. Но сначала нужно было помочь Маринетт… Ледибаг…  _Любимой_.  
  
      — Где Маринетт Дюпен-Чен?! — спросил запыхавшийся Адриан, ворвавшись в полицейский участок.  
  
      — А вы, собственно, кто? — абсолютно спокойно поинтересовался дежуривший офицер.  
  
      — Адриан Агрест. Ее друг. Я…  
  
      — Вот что, «друг», — перебил его полицейский, — твоя «подружка» где-то раздобыла немаленькие деньги. И мы сейчас проверяем законность их получения. Если тебе есть, что сказать…  
  
      — Их отдал ей я, — отчеканил юноша. — А теперь извольте ее отпустить.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Вопреки ожиданиям Адриана, отпускать Маринетт никто не стал, а его самого проводили в кабинет следователя для дачи показаний.  
  
      Он встретился с любимой в дверях. Агрест мягко ей улыбнулся, Дюпен-Чен же ответила испугом в глазах, отчего у юноши вновь болезненно сжалось сердце. Почему? Почему, черт возьми, одна только мысль о том, что он пришел ей на помощь, вызывала у нее столько страха?  
  
      Догадалась, что ему известна ее личность? Решила, что он потребует деньги назад? Господи, как бы Адриан хотел иметь возможность заглянуть в мысли любимой, чтобы узнать, как можно убедить ее, что он желает ей только счастья!  
  
      — Я узнал от Маринетт, что ее отцу не хватает денег на лечение, — сообщил следователю Агрест, оставшись с ним в кабинете вдвоем. Догадаться о том, что Леди не говорила, где смогла достать нужную сумму, было не трудно — Нуар слишком хорошо ее знал. — Можете проверить мой счет, неделю назад я его обналичил. Полагаю, на вопрос, откуда такая сумма у наследника Габриеля Агреста, я могу не отвечать? Если же вас и  _это_  волнует, то можете сделать официальный запрос, но сначала я позвоню своему адвокату.  
  
      — Допустим, я в это поверю, — следователь поставил локти на стол, сложил руки в замок и опустил на них подбородок. — Но как вы тогда объясните молчание мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен?  
  
      — Вам ведь известно, что я знаменитая модель? — мужчина кивнул, и Адриан продолжил: — Если бы в прессе узнали, что я отдал столь крупную сумму бывшей однокласснице, то начался бы скандал, который мог бы отразиться на моей карьере.  
  
      — А почему вы отдали «столь крупную сумму бывшей однокласснице»?  
  
      — Потому что люблю.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Полицейский участок Адриан и Маринетт покинули вдвоем.  
  
      Агрест медленно шел, засунув руки в карманы и прислушиваясь к каждому шагу возлюбленной, неуверенно ступавшей позади него. Леди всегда вела его за собой, сейчас же, не решаясь сказать ни слова, опустив голову и теребя ремешок сумки, семенила следом за ним. Он мог видеть ее в отражении витрин, мимо которых они проходили. Казалось, будто бы на хрупкие плечи Маринетт свалилась непосильная ноша.  
  
      Так не должно быть.  
  
      Адриан обязательно вернет ей былую уверенность, непоколебимость и оптимизм.  
  
      Вот только он совершенно не знал, как начать разговор. Что ей сказать? Как объяснить, как он оказался в полицейском участке? Что сделать, чтобы она вновь посмотрела вперед, а не себе под ноги?  
  
      Миновав оживленный перекресток, пройдя по малолюдной улице, двое вошли в пустующий парк. Этот путь был самой короткой дорогой в пекарню, где жила Дюпен-Чен, но Адриан специально шел очень медленно, словно надеясь, что выигранное таким образом время поможет ему собраться с мыслями и обсудить все проблемы с любимой.  
  
      — Я все верну! — громко выпалила Маринетт, заставив его остановиться. — Не знаю как и когда, но я обязательно найду способ и…  
  
      Агрест резко развернулся на пятках, схватил девушку за плечи и умоляюще посмотрел ей в глаза.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, прекрати, — только и мог произнести Адриан. Он ведь уже говорил, что ничего возвращать не нужно, что ему хватит и того, что Леди будет счастлива, но она вновь подняла эту тему. — Ответь мне честно, — попросил Агрест, сглотнув подступивший к горлу от волнения комок, — если бы помощь потребовалась Коту Нуару… или мне… Разве ты бы не поступила так же? Разве стала бы требовать деньги назад?  
  
      Вместо ответа Маринетт прикусила губу и вновь опустила голову вниз. Адриан знал, прекрасно знал, что ничего возвращать она бы не попросила, и что думала она вовсе не над ответом на его вопрос.  
  
      — Как много он тебе рассказал? — спросила она спустя несколько минут тишины, подтвердив все догадки Агреста.  
  
      — Кот Нуар — это я, моя Леди, — эти слова Адриану дались нелегко. Он давно хотел открыть любимой свою личность, еще до того, как узнал, кто она. Но сейчас, когда Маринетт была сама не своя, когда он совершенно не представлял ее реакции, признаться было невероятно трудно. Чтобы набраться смелости произнести эту фразу, Агресту даже пришлось зажмурить глаза.  
  
      Чтобы заставить себя вновь их открыть, ему пришлось так сильно сжать кулаки, что ногти впились в ладони.  
  
      И вновь внутри героя без маски все сжалось от боли.  
  
      Непонимание, неверие, ужас, — все это ясно читалось в глазах Маринетт. Девушка тряслась, словно загнанная в угол мышь, будто перед ней стоял не верный напарник, а страшный враг.  
  
      Вот только врагов Ледибаг никогда не боялась.  
  
      — Прости, — всхлипнув, пропищала она. — Я понимаю, что мой секрет не стоил этих денег, но я как-нибудь поста…  
  
      — Пожалуйста, Маринетт! — отчаянно воскликнул Адриан, притянув девушку к себе и обняв ее так крепко, чтобы она не могла уйти, даже если захочет, пока он не выскажет все. — Прошу, пойми уже, наконец, я не возьму у тебя назад ни евро. Не надо ничего возвращать. Даже не думай об этом.  
  
      — Тогда как я могу тебе отплатить? — чуть слышно прошептала Дюпен-Чен. Она не вырывалась из его объятий, напротив, вцепилась в полы его рубашки, словно это был спасательный круг.  
  
      — Забудь вообще о том, что я когда-либо давал тебе эти деньги! — рявкнул Агрест, но голос его дрожал. Он уже не следил за своими словами, позволяя рваться наружу всему, что таилось у него на сердце. — Черт возьми, я люблю тебя, моя Леди, и единственное, чего я хочу, так это чтобы ты была счастлива!  
  
      — Любишь... — на сей раз ее голос звучал еще тише, — даже несмотря на то, что под маской Ледибаг все это время была всего лишь  _я_?   
  
      — Люблю, — уверенно произнес Адриан, — несмотря на то, что иногда ты задаешь ужасно глупые вопросы.  
  
      Слова Маринетт заглушились ее же собственным всхлипом. Агрест хотел было вновь обвинить себя в том, что его слова как-то обидели прекрасную Леди, но уже в следующий миг он почувствовал, что за его спиной сомкнулись в кольцо руки любимой. Сотрясаясь в рыданиях, Дюпен-Чен обнимала его в ответ, прижималась к нему всем своим телом и неразборчиво что-то шептала.  
  
      — Моя Леди, не плачь, — Адриан ласково погладил ее по голове, — улыбка идет тебе куда больше, чем слезы.  
  
      — Глупый Кот, — между всхлипами произнесла она, и от одной только этой фразы сердце Агреста забилось сильнее.  
  
      — Какой есть, — улыбнулся он, надеясь, что вскоре между ними все будет, как прежде.  _Лучше_ , чем прежде, ведь теперь они сняли маски.  
  
      — Спасибо… За все…  
  
      — Знаешь, Маринетт, это ведь я должен благодарить, — выдохнул юноша, позволив себе поцеловать любимую в макушку. — Как бы мне ни было тяжело, одна только мысль о тебе, моя Леди, придавала мне сил. То, как бесстрашно ты смотрела на злодеев, с которыми мы сражались, позволяло мне без страха смотреть в глаза отца…  
  
      — Хочешь сказать, Габриель Агрест страшнее акумы? — хмыкнула Маринетт, перестав лить слезы.  
  
      — Гор-р-раздо страшнее,  _Мур_ цесса! — нараспев произнес Адриан, заставив девушку усмехнуться вновь.  
  
      — Ты точно Нуар, — мягко прошептала она.  
  
      — А ты сомневалась?  
  
      — Могу… я хоть что-нибудь для тебя сделать? — вместо ответа Маринетт вновь задала свой вопрос.  
  
      — Ты опять?! — возмущенно прошептал юноша. Они ведь уже все обговорили, и только ему показалось, что все хорошо, как упрямая Леди опять подняла тему возврата долга! Неужели всю жизнь она будет вспоминать об этом?  
  
      — Н-нет, ты н-не так п-пон-нял, — смущенно пролепетала Дюпен-Чен, заикаясь перед ним, как во время обучения в коллеже. — П-просто я т-тоже хочу помочь тебе, если теб-бе, конечно, нужна м-моя п-пом-мощь…  
  
      — Пообещай мне, что будешь улыбаться всегда, — тон юноши тотчас смягчился, — и что в трудную минуту в первую очередь обратишься ко мне.  
  
      — Тогда ты пообещай мне то же самое. И… знаешь… я тоже люблю тебя, Адриан.  
  
      — Даже несмотря на то, что я теперь беден, как церковная мышь? — с кошачьей ухмылкой поинтересовался Агрест.  
  
      — Даже несмотря на то, что иногда ты задаешь ужасно глупые вопросы.


End file.
